The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a core, a relay winding on the core, an L-shaped magnetic yoke connected at one end thereof to the core, and an armature hinged in a recess at the other end of the magnetic yoke, the armature being attached to a leaf spring whose free end supports a switching contact cooperating with a fixed contact and the other end of the leaf spring engaging shoulders formed on the lateral projections delimiting the recess whereby the shoulders protect the armature against jarring impacts.
In hinged armature relays of this kind known from the DE-OS 36 40 326 a so-called jarring impact protection of the hinged armature is known wherein the region of support of the armature in a recess at the end of the magnetic yoke, shoulders are provided which overlap two opposite sides of the armature. The shoulders prevent an overload of the biasing spring of the hinged armature above its elasticity limit in the case of a fall or an impact against the relay which might weaken contact pressure of the spring. A disadvantage of this known solution is the fact that it can be used only with such constructions of the relay at which the armature is insertable into the recess of the magnetic yoke from front or from back. In the constructions of relays where the armature must be inserted through the open top of the recess in the magnetic yoke, the shoulders form an obstacle.